tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James
James *'Number': 5 *'Class': L&YR Hughes Class 28 2-6-0 hybrid with Fowler tender *'Designer': George Hughes *'Builder': Horwich Works *'Built': 1912/13 *'Configuration': 2-6-0, originally 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1923 James is a vain, red, mixed-traffic engine. Bio James was designed by George Hughes and built at Horwich Works in 1912/13 as an 0-6-0 with wooden brakes. Sometime after his build, but before going to Sodor, James was experimentally rebuilt with a pony truck, making him a 2-6-0. In 1923, James was sold to Sir Topham Hatt for mixed traffic duties. After his first accident, he had his front sandboxes removed, was rebuilt with proper brakes and a Fowler tender, and repainted red with gold stripes and blue lining. He was troublesome when he returned, ruining Sir Topham Hatt's new top-hat with his steam and jarring his coaches so much that a brake pipe leaked. He was threatened to be painted blue (which James detests), but later promised to be useful again and made the line's worst trucks behave after being given a second chance. Persona James is very proud of his splendid red paintwork. He hates pulling trucks, and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others, and can be shallow, boastful, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Toby. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. James was the last engine to retain a prejudice against Diesels. However, after stalling on a cold day, he was rescued by the Works Diesel, and James had to admit that nothing was wrong with Diesels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Basis In The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, it is stated that James is based on a rebuild of a L&YR Class 27 locomotive from the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and designed by George Hughes, who added a Belpaire firebox and a Schmidt superheater and extended the footplate and sandbox. Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck has pointed out that James strongly resembles an G&SWR "Austrian Goods" 2-6-0 from the Glasgow and South Western Railway, but with the addition of a Belpaire firebox. At any rate, the Reverend W. Awdry used an engine of this class to represent James on his model railway. It is possible that he rejected this prototype for James' official "biography" on the grounds that an English locomotive would be more likely to end up on Sodor. Livery James was originally painted black with red lining before his accident and was given his red coat with yellow stripes and black lining to cheer him up. Sometime during the 1960s, James' black lining was repainted blue and gold. James has the number "5" painted in bright yellow with a blue border on his tender sides. In the television series, James has always been red with gold stripes and black lining, except in the tenth season episode The Green Controller, when he was painted yellow and black, like a bumblebee, on Percy's orders. Then, in the thirteenth season episode, Tickled Pink, James was painted in a pink undercoat. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. James' twins The Mid-Hants Railway repainted a Southern Railway N Class 2-6-0, No.31874, into the livery of James. The engine retained this colour scheme for many years, and participated in the Railway Series Golden Jubilee celebrations at the National Railway Museum. However, following the withdraw of the N Class in 1998, the Mid-Hants Railway quickly repainted its cousin-engine, a Southern Railway U Class 2-6-0, No.31625, into James for the 1999 season. After the withdraw of the U Class, the N Class reprized its role as James, only wearing a face during Thomas events. However, due to the fact that both of these engines are privately owned, they will be leaving the Mid-Hants Railway in 2014. For the Mid-Hants Railway's "Steam Railway" supported gala in September 2012, it was decided to repaint N Class No. 31874 in wartime black to carry its Southern identity No. 1874; this means that James will no longer appear at the Thomas events at the Watercress Line. However, the repainting of the engine created a stir among railway enthusiasts, who felt that it was wrong to paint a historic main line locomotive in such a garish livery. Nevertheless, the locomotive was popular with the railway's younger visitors. On the East Lancashire Railway, the unrestored LMS 2MT 2-6-0 No. 46428 has been painted as James, although his face only appears during Day Out with Thomas events. Appearances Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Susan Roman (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Fabrice Trojani (France; Season 8 onwards) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Masashi Ebara (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Simone Crisari (Italy) * Mario Castañeda (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Tobias Schmidt (Germany) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * A large-scale working replica of James, along with replicas of Thomas, Percy, Harold, and Jack, was created by BBC Visual Effects for a tour in 2003. The battery powered locomotive is listed in the 2004 Guinness Book of Records as the largest model railway engine ever built, at 2.64 x 1.5 x 6.52 metres. * In Toby's New Whistle, James revealed that he once had a three-chimed whistle. * Michael Angelis originally voiced James in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but he was cut from the movie and was replaced by Susan Roman. * In the Railway Series and television series combined, James has been painted more colours than any other engine. Quotes :At last, Toby lost patience. :"James," he asked, "why are you red?" :"I am a splendid engine," answered James loftily, "ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty." :"Oh!" said Toby innocently, "that's why you once needed bootlaces; to be ready, I suppose." - A conversation between Toby and James, "Toby the Tram Engine" :"Ony wan wad think," said Douglas, "that Donal' had his accident on purrpose. I heard tell," he went on, "aboot an engine an' some tar wagons." :Gordon and Henry chuckled. :"Shut up!" said James. "It's not funny." - Douglas ribbing James, "The Twin Engines" Merchandise * ERTL (normal, metallic, and Gold Rail; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, Buzz Buzz, and lights and sounds; discontinued) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal, greatest moments, talking, flipface, RC, and "Busy Bee" livery) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Lionel (G scale (discontinued) and O gauge) * Tomix * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, talking, and pull back) * De Agostini * Tomica * Wind-up (normal, metallic, Buzz Buzz, bee livery, and football team colours) * Brio (discontinued) * Pez * Mega Bloks * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Diablock Gallery File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|Awdry's model of James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG|James in his original black livery File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.PNG File:Jamesblack1979annual.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.jpg File:TendersandTurntables8.jpg|James on the turntable File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.jpg File:DirtyObjects9.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects6.png|James and the tar wagons File:AScarfforPercy60.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|James with Henry in Thomas and the UK Trip File:BusyGoingBackwards9.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.jpg|James and the Hot Air Balloon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon16.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon12.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon4.jpg|James at Dryaw File:MiddleEngine8.jpg File:JackFrost11.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine16.jpg File:TheGreenController8.png|James in his busy bee livery File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png File:JamesWorksitOut20.jpg File:JamesWorksitOut21.jpg|James with a CGI face File:TickledPink31.png|James in his pink undercoat File:CreakyCranky37.png File:SteamySodor29.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png File:JamestotheRescue38.png File:MuddyMatters12.png File:GordonRunsDry49.png File:JameswithNameplate.png File:RareJamesnameplate.jpg File:S1Jamespuzzlepromo.jpg File:JamesandtheOldCoaches.PNG File:Jamespromo.PNG File:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png File:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg File:JamesandPercyPromo.png File:JamesSeason13promo.png File:PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png|Percy and James File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo.png|James at Brendam Docks promo File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo.jpg|James at Knapford promo File:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png File:James'ModelSpecification.PNG|James' model specifications File:LearningSegments19.jpg|James in a learning segment File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|James, Gordon, and Henry as illustrated by David Palmer File:OldIron(magazinestory)4.png|James in a magazine story File:James'prototype.jpg|James' prototype before rebuild Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLJames.jpg|ERTL File:TOMYJames.jpg|TOMY File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|R/C Trackmaster File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz TrackMaster File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|Busy Bee TOMY File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|Take-n-Play File:JamesWooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenEarlyEngineersJames.jpg|Early Engineers File:MegabloksJames.jpg|Mega Bloks File:BachmannJames.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannlargescaleJames.png|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyJames.jpg|Hornby File:TomixJames.jpg|Tomix File:LionelJames.jpg|Lionel O scale File:LionelGScaleJames.jpg|Lionel G scale File:Wind-upJames.jpg|Wind-up File:MyFirstThomasJames.jpg|My First Thomas model File:DiscoverJunctionJames.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiJames.jpg|Nakayoshi File:JamesStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:2-6-0